


Дерево леди Брэкнелл

by innokentya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2017, Gen, Humor, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, holmescest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Быть в одной упряжке с Шерлоком — привычно. Быть с Шерлоком на расследовании — весьма увлекательно и захватывающе. А каково быть с Шерлоком в засаде?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 3





	Дерево леди Брэкнелл

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Буша (CathrineBush)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/gifts).



> 1) Написано на написано на 5-й день AU Сhallenge 2017 — задание «co-stars» — для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.  
> 2) Намек на горизонтальный инцест.

Майкрофт внимательно следит за секундной стрелкой своих наручных часов — на его взгляд, она двигается слишком медленно, заставляет замирать и раздумывать над в некотором смысле тщетностью бытия. Из противоположного угла комнаты, подернутого мраком, каждые двадцать секунд доносятся шорохи и недовольное кряхтение. На любой из этих звуков Майкрофт реагирует одинаково — закатыванием глаз.

Быть в одной упряжке с Шерлоком — привычно, они рука об руку из самого детства, несмотря на то, что последние лет так… двадцать Шерлок отгораживается от Майкрофта любыми доступными ему способами. Быть с Шерлоком на расследовании — весьма увлекательно и захватывающе, особенно в моменты, когда младший брат заходит в тупик и у Майкрофта появляется возможность вправить ему мозги. Ну или поддразнить, чтобы дошел до нужных выводов сам. Быть же с Шерлоком в засаде, закинув удочку на поимку одного из распоясавшихся в высшем свете воров драгоценностей, — невыносимо.

Шерлок слишком громкий, как для идеального во всем детектива. Кажется, у него проблемы со спокойствием: ему сложно усидеть на одном месте даже несколько минут, сложно сохранять тишину, сложно выжидать. Майкрофт знает — Шерлок предпочитает получать все и сразу, но то, как тот ведет себя сегодня, дико выводит из себя.

— Ты замолчишь или нет? — горький шепот срывается с губ Майкрофта, прежде чем он успевает захлопнуть рот.

Противоположный угол отвечает ему недовольным сопением и чуть слышным скрипом каблуков о паркет — упрямый Шерлок отказался от кресла, предпочитая стоять, чтобы иметь возможность сразу же рвануть за злоумышленником, только удастся подловить его на горячем. Майкрофт реагирует на это легким покачиванием головы. Была бы возможность — еще бы и языком цокнул, для пущего эффекта. Впрочем, это не особо вписалось бы в его образ, а нужно соответствовать.

Майкрофт выпрямляется в кресле, будто его может кто-то увидеть, и снова замирает. Шерлок все еще остается источником шума, хоть и увеличивает временные отрезки между приступами активности — с двадцати секунд до сорока. Чтобы отвлечься, Майкрофт принимается подсчитывать, сколько ступенек в среднем преодолевает за день, затем — сколько людей приходит к нему в кабинет. В момент, когда Шерлок, неудачно повернувшись или потянувшись — кто его там в темноте разберет? — задевает занавеску, едва не срывая карниз, Майкрофт как раз заканчивает перебирать в памяти всех сегодняшних посетителей.

Угол напротив раздраженно чертыхается, видимо, ненавидя интенсивно колышущуюся занавеску, а Майкрофт едва не клацает зубами от досады. Благо в коридоре по-прежнему никого, и Майкрофт облегченно выдыхает, отметив, что сердечный ритм даже не отклонился от нормы. Выдержка, спокойствие, умиротворение — всё его сейчас. На крайний случай — бутылочка хлороформа в кармане пиджака. Но это и правда лишь на крайний.

Убедившись, что в коридоре царит полнейшая тишина — не то что в месте их засады, — Майкрофт ухмыляется, будто позабыв, что Шерлок тоже временно слеп, и едва слышно роняет:

— Ты помнишь школьный театр?

Вопрос застает Шерлока врасплох, даря Майкрофту несколько таких прекрасных минут спокойствия. Он знает — это лишь до того момента, как Шерлок придумает достойный язвительный ответ, но улыбка все равно пляшет на его губах. Как ни странно, от слов брата она становится только шире.

— «Как важно быть серьезным» — моя любимая постановка, — Шерлок отвечает, кажется, вполне серьезно. — Ты был шикарной леди Брэкнелл, — а вот уже и издевка пошла. — О, видели бы тебя твои коллеги…

В который раз за вечер Майкрофт закатывает глаза:

— Слишком много текста, Шерлок.

— Тогда к чему вообще было задавать вопрос? — в голосе Шерлока скользит обида.

— К тому, что школьный театр был прекрасен. «Как важно быть серьезным» — тоже, — Майкрофт внезапно едва сдерживает смех. — А еще мне понравилось дерево.

Противоположный угол фыркает и — Майкрофт готов дать голову на отсечение — бросает злобный взгляд в его сторону. Только ему все равно, он должен заставить несносного братца замолчать.

— Так вот, Шерлок… Вспомни, пожалуйста, — Майкрофт делает акцент на том, что это просьба, — еще раз школу, театр и… Сыграй, пожалуйста, дерево. Молчаливое, застывшее дерево. Тогда у тебя получилось отлично. Повтори свой успех, и я достану тебе Золотую маску*, обещаю.

Угол, на удивление, умолкает практически сразу, что приносит Майкрофту еще один повод гордиться собой и своими методами убеждать людей делать то, что нужно ему. Тем более если этот убежденный — твой брат. Вернее, особенно если это твой брат.

Первые минут семь Майкрофт наслаждается тишиной, еще три — пробует на вкус шальную мысль о том, что «локация», где расположился Шерлок, обросла тенями еще больше. Он понимает, что это не больше чем игры воображения, зато хоть чуть отвлекает от… скуки. Да, еще следующие десять минут Майкрофт Холмс не представляет, чем себя занять, смиренно застыв в одном положении и не обращая внимания на то, как отчаянно чешется нос. Постепенно он начинает понимать Шерлока и его горячность, невозможность сосредоточиться, и даже подумывает над тем, чтобы задать ему еще какой-нибудь вопрос. Но это становится ненужным, потому что в коридоре наконец-то раздаются шаги — аккуратные, размеренные, но слишком быстрые. Человек, вышагивающий по ту сторону двери, явно оглядывается и беспокоится, чтобы его не заметили, только вот от внимания братьев Холмс ему явно не уйти.

Звон ключей подтверждает еще одну догадку Майкрофта и Шерлока — злоумышленник всегда хорошо подготовлен, какое бы дело ему ни предстояло, драгоценностей бы какого масштаба и на какую бы сумму ему ни приходилось воровать. Когда дверь соседнего номера открывается с тихим скрипом, Майкрофт бесшумно поднимается с кресла. Пора раскрыть личность этого чертового воришки да вернуться к исполнению служебных обязанностей скромного британского госслужащего.

Глаза, естественно, привыкли к мраку, да только комнату Майкрофт изучил не настолько хорошо, как хотел бы. Наверное, именно потому Шерлоку удается провернуть свой маневр: несильно пнуть Майкрофта в голень, тем самым заставив его потерять равновесие и за какие-то доли секунды рухнуть на пол далеко не аристократичным образом. Прежде чем это происходит, он слышит едкое:

— Мне понравилось вспоминать школьный театр, братец!

Особого шума из-за падения Майкрофт не слышит, и причина проста — в ушах, зашкаливая, грохочет пульс; ко всему прочему саднит левая ладонь, на которую он не слишком удачно «приземлился». Ужас, недовольство, раздражение — Майкрофта распирает от этих эмоций, как Шерлок вообще посмел такое вытворить?

А его уже и след простыл — дверь комнаты распахнута настежь, а из соседнего номера доносится какая-то возня и громкие возгласы. Шерлок, определенно довольный — это выдают восторженные интонации — собой и тем, что вновь сумел раньше всех узнать особу преступника, что-то вопрошает или объясняет — Майкрофт даже не прислушивается. Он лишь качает головой и утыкается лбом в холодную ножку журнального столика, так удачно оказавшегося рядом.

Шерлок — настоящий засранец: был им в школе, остался им и сейчас. На одной из репетиций в театре он умудрился сделать Майкрофту подножку, а тот, впервые примеривший на себя нужный костюм, запутался в подъюбниках и лишь чудом не свалился в оркестровую яму. Шерлок смеялся как заведенный, Майкрофт таил практически смертельную обиду добрых две недели. А потом Шерлоку досталась роль дерева, что отбило у него желание потешаться над старшим братом. Ну, видимо, почти.

На лестнице слышатся быстрые шаги — Скотланд-Ярд, как всегда, прибыл «очень вовремя».

Пока в коридоре толпятся знакомые и незнакомые Майкрофту полицейские, Шерлок, отмахнувшись от них, тенью просачивается в комнату и замирает на пороге.

— Ты явно заслужил BAFTA за лучшую лежащую мужскую роль, Майкрофт, — тихо смеется он. — И кстати, вором оказалась женщина, как я и предполагал. Так что два-ноль, братец…

Майкрофт обреченно вздыхает, решая, что крайний случай наступил, и пользуется оставшимся «козырем».

— Два-один, как минимум, дерево, — он растягивает губы в улыбке.

Бутылочка с хлороформом — как Майкрофт и рассчитывает — прилетает Шерлоку прямо в лоб.


End file.
